marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Peter Parker (Earth-199999)
| Quotation = When you can do the things that I can...but you don't...and then the bad things happen? They happened because of you. | Speaker = Peter Parker | QuoteSource = Captain America: Civil War | HistoryText = Peter Parker was a normal school student until the day he gained superhuman abilities giving him the proportionate strength and speed of a spider, as well as an uncanny ability to adhere to walls. Resolving to use his abilities to help those in need, he developed his own web fluid and web shooters, and took on the costumed identity of Spider-Man to fight crime at the street level. After about six months of being Spider-Man, Peter was approached by Tony Stark, who had been following his vigilante activities and figured out his identity. Tony informed him of the situation involving the Sokovia Accords, and told him that Captain America was wrong in his decision to oppose it, and was dangerous because of it. Tony recruited him to his team, gave him a new suit, and brought him to Germany to face off against Captain America's opposing faction. As Spider-Man, Peter faced off against several enhanced individuals and managed to hold his own against them, before being injured by Ant-Man. Peter returned home, having told Aunt May he got his bruises from fighting "Steve from Brooklyn and his big friend". He was seen developing the spider signal in his room. | Personality = | Powers = * Superhuman Strength: Peter possesses the proportionate strength of a spider, enabling him to lift more than the weight of a car. There is footage of him stopping moving at 40 mph before hefting it aloft. He was also able to catch and support a collapsing jet bridge. * Superhuman Speed: ** Superhuman Reflexes: Spider-Man's reaction time and coordination is significantly enhanced. * Superhuman Agility: Spider-Man is exceptionally agile and fast, capable of swinging around on thin spider-webbing and jumping very high distances without difficulty. **'Superhuman Equilibrium:' Spider-Man's sense of balance is similar to most arachnid species. * Superhuman Durability: Spider-Man possess toughened flesh that allows him to survive great impacts; He was unaffected when he fell from the height of several stories. Spider-Man has endured punches from super soldiers without sustaining any lasting damage. ** Limited Healing Factor: ** Superhuman Stamina: * Spider-Sense: Spider-Man has a pronounced survival instinct which warns him of impending danger a few moments before the time of danger. ** Superhuman Senses: Spider-Man describes his senses as "dialed up to eleven". He finds the sensory input to be overwhelming at times and uses visually restricting lenses to help him focus. * Wall-Crawling: Spider-Man is able to adhere to surfaces like a spider, enabling him to crawl along walls or ceilings with ease. When asked about it by Iron Man, he stated that he doesn't use a mechanical device to achieve this. | Abilities = * Gifted Intellect: Peter Parker is an exceptionally smart science enthusiast, capable of inventing and constructing his own web-shooters (the sophistication of which impressed even Tony Stark) and using the laws of physics to his advantage in a battle as Spider-Man, and can also very quickly come up with witty but incredibly annoying quips, much to the frustration of his opponents. ** Adaptive Intuition * Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Spider-Man is a relatively skilled fighter at both close and long distances. However, he does not seem to be skilled in martial arts, and instead fights instinctively. He emphasizes the use of his speed, agility and his spiderwebs, which he uses as a non-lethal weapon. | Strength = Spider-Man's strength has been significantly enhanced, allowing him to engage opponents as strong as the Winter Soldier in battle. | Weaknesses = Due to his enhanced senses, Peter uses goggles in his original suit to filter out information from the world around him to a more tolerable degree, with the lenses in his new costume helping him maintain this level for control. | Equipment = Spider-Man's Suit, Web-Shooters, Spider-Man's Spider-Signal | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Tom Holland portrays Spider-Man in Captain America: Civil War and will reprise his role in the upcoming film Spider-Man: Homecoming. | Trivia = * Jon Bernthal, who portrays the Punisher in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, filmed audition tapes with Holland to help him get the role of Spider-Man. Holland later returned the favor by filming audition tapes with Bernthal to help him get the role of the Punisher. * Peter is apparently a fan of the Star Wars films, as he referenced The Empire Strikes Back during his fight with Ant-Man, in Captain America: Civil War. ** Ironically, his counterpart from the Marvel Universe hates Star Wars. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = General references * Captain America: Civil War }} ru:Питер Паркер (199999) pt-br:Peter_Parker_(Terra-199999) Category:Parker Family Category:Human/Spider Hybrids Category:Radioactive Spider-Powered Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Wallcrawling Category:Web-Slinging Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:2016 Character Debuts